Jira's Adventure
by Dragoon9108
Summary: A girl born on a wonderful night goes through her quest in the Kanto and Johto regions. Will have PokémonxHuman and HumanXHuman pairings. Rated M for language, possible lemons and graphic violence. Will contain Yuri.


**A/N: I plan on this being a series, but if this story doesn't get as "popular" as I want I'll just leave it alone. I DO plan on lemons being in the story but I'm still deciding on whether to write them myself or collaborate with someone as they write the lemons. If you want to write them for me, contact me through PM with an excerpt lemon scene for me to read, if I like the excerpt I'll let you write my lemons for me. I will also switch between first and third person views, with notices for first person and no notice for third person. When the lemons occur there will be a very noticeable warning. See? I think of my readers.**

CHAPTER 1: A Not So Ordinary Day

In Cerulean City in a house right next to the gym, a quaint little house at that, the sun begins to shine on it through an open window, waking the two residents in the house much like every morning. These two residents are ordinary, so they believe anyways, a normal human with a normal Vaporeon as her companion, the girl does know she was born from a wish, but she assumes that its no but deal and continues with everyday life. Her mother met the legendary wish Pokémon Jirachi one night while out for a walk, and pleaded for the Pokémon to grant her wish, Jirachi, feeling sorry for the woman, granted her wish, the wish of having a child. This child will be named Jira, after the legendary Pokémon that made her life possible.

"Good morning Mist," Jira yawns out to Mist laying by her side still asleep causing Jira to laugh quietly, "Guess someone doesn't wanna go to the cape." She coos out in her Vaporeon's ear causing the Pokémon to open an eye questioningly and purr then closes the eye, "Oh c'mon Mist you know you wanna go to the cape don't play lazyass now." Jira gets out of bed shivering when her bare feet touch the floor, "Guess it wasn't a good idea to sleep naked last night, forgot to turn on the heat last night...again."

After a hour of fighting with Mist to get him out of bed, "Alright, I'm gonna take a shower, wanna come Mist?" To which the water Pokémon mews while nodding energetically causing Jira to giggle as she opens her arms to him clutching him to her naked chest as she stands up heading to the bathroom scratching his chin with her thumb as she walks getting soft purrs in response. _I wonder..._ Jira thinks as she takes her shower with her lifelong companion, _does he have...feelings for me?_

MIST'S POV

Mist stares up at his trainer, no, the love of his life happily as she lathers him with soap that she specially made for him one day while she was bored, and rubs against her legs purring causing her to get a slight blush and scratch behind his ears making him purr louder. _How will I get her? Make her mine? She's all I care about..._ He closes his eyes and shoots a cold and weak water gun attack at her then running out of the bathroom looking back looking like a prankster that just went into a fireworks shop.

JIRA'S POV

"Come back here you little shit!" She yells as she takes off after the sneaky Pokémon laughing loudly soon catching him and makes him look in her eyes as she giggles, "Better be lucky I'm washed off Mist, although your little stunt has made me freezing cold and so I need to warm up." She gives the now guilty looking feline a sinister yet good look as she lays on her bed and cuddles with her Pokémon noticing the slight acts of shyness in response and then suddenly gasps as Mist jumps from her hands out the window and dashes away.

MIST'S POV will be first person

I keep running away panting not looking back. How could she forget?! She knows what this time is! Granted she might have forgotten...but what if she knew?! What if she did...it...on purpose...? I stop at the base of what I think is called Nugget Bridge but dive off the edge and swim under to my personal spot, not sure if she'll come this time or not. She does sometimes but she doesn't sometimes if she knows I'll be back. I plan on waiting the entire week out here, its only seven days, what can it hurt?

JIRA'S POV will be in first person

"What have I done? Mist..." I start to cry softly clutching a pillow to me feeling so bad for what I did, I thought it'd be funny! It was supposed to be a simple joke and display of affection, he knows I love him, I knows he loves me we've been together forever a little cuddling wouldn't hurt him. He's done more sexy things than just a cuddle, so why would he run away now? I get dressed in heavy clothes since its winter, but the water isn't frozen because Misty has installed water heaters herself so the water is more like that of a hot spring, which was actually the plan for the daytime us to spend time in our own secret personal spot with no one able to see us and everything but...this happened.

I slowly walk out and hang my head in shame, ignoring the questions I get asked, they feel like they're cutting into my very soul "What happened? Where is he? Whats wrong?" I just want to scream "Fuck all of you leave me alone dammit!" Then run away, but I have two strikes against me, if I get another one me and Mist will be forced to move out...if he's even coming back. I start to approach Nugget Bridge and peer over the side of it, "I'm sorry Mist."

MIST'S POV

A splash makes Mist open his eyes and shrink back into a corner of his mini cave knowing that Jira is there and coming for him and he whimpers just before her head appears from under the water, "Mist, I'm sorry for cuddling, I forgot what time of the season it is for you, I'm so very sorry I can only hope you forgive me." Jira climbs into his cave in a crouching position since it was not exactly tall enough for her, Mist slowly walks towards her and she holds a hand out and he slightly nuzzles it as they hear an explosion that seems close and the two get ready for what could be a fight.

**Yay the first chapter of my second story done! I feel good about this series, I'll admit COTW kinda got abandoned. Due to tech reasons anyways, don't worry I'll be continuing it and it'll be better than ever. Yes I know it was short, but this was just a little teaser. This has been Sui Generis, and I wasn't here ;).**


End file.
